yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/96
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 96-قُلْ كَفَى بِاللّهِ شَهِيدًا بَيْنِي وَبَيْنَكُمْ إِنَّهُ كَانَ بِعِبَادِهِ خَبِيرًا بَصِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 96-Kul kefâ billâhi şehîden beynî ve beynekum, innehu kâne bi ıbâdihî habîren basîrâ(basîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kul : de * 2. kefâ : yeter, kâfi oldu * 3. bi allâhi : Allah * 4. şehîden : şahit olarak * 5. beynî : benim * 6. ve beyne-kum : ve sizin aranızda * 7. inne-hu : muhakkak o * 8. kâne : olandır * 9. bi ıbâdi-hi : kulları için * 10. habîren : haberdar olan * 11. basîren : gören Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 96-De ki: Benimle sizin aranızda tanık olarak Allah yeter; şüphe yok ki o, kullarından haberdardır, onları görür. Ali Bulaç Meali * 96-De ki: "Benimle aranızda şahid olarak Allah yeter; kuşkusuz O, kullarından gerçeğiyle haberdardır, görendir." Ahmet Varol Meali * 96-De ki: "Benimle sizin aranızda şahit olarak Allah yeter. Şüphesiz O kullarından haberdar olan, onları görendir." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 96-De ki: 'Benimle sizin aranızda şahit olarak Allah yeter. Doğrusu O, kullarını görür, haberdardır.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 96-De ki: “Sizinle benim aramda şahit olarak Allah yeter. Çünkü O, kullarından hakkıyla haberdardır, onları hakkıyla görendir.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 96-De ki: Benimle sizin aranızda gerçek şahit olarak Allah kâfidir. Zira O, kullarını hakikaten bilip görmektedir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 96-De ki: 'Benimle sizin aranızda ALLAH tanıktır. O, kullarından haber alır, görür.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 96-De ki: «Allah, sizinle benim aramda şahit olarak yeter. Gerçekten O, kullarından haberdardır, çok iyi görendir.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 96-De ki: Allah sizinle benim aramda şâhid yeter, her halde o, kullarına habîr basîr bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 96-De ki: «Allah Teâlâ benimle sizin aranızda şahit olarak kifâyet eder. Şüphe yok ki, O, kullarından haberdardır (onları bihakkın) görücü bulunmaktadır.» Muhammed Esed * 96-De ki: "Benimle sizin aranızda Allah'tan başkası tanıklık edemez; kullarından (onların kalplerinde olanı bütün açıklığıyla) görerek haberdar olan O'dur". Suat Yıldırım * 96-De ki: "Sizinle benim aramda şahit olarak Allah yeter! Doğrusu O kullarının bütün hallerini bilip görmektedir." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 96-De ki: "Benimle sizin aranızda şâhid olarak Allâh yeter. O, kulları(nın halleri)ni haber alır, görür." Şaban Piriş Meali * 96-De ki: -Benimle sizin aranızda şahit olarak Allah yeter. O kullarından haberdardır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 96-De ki: Sizinle benim aramda şahit olarak Allah kâfidir. Çünkü O kullarından haberdardır ve onları görmektedir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 96- De ki: "Benimle sizin aranızda tanık olarak Allah yeter. O, kullarından haberdardır, onları görmektedir." Yusuf Ali (English) * 96- Say: "Enough is Allah for a witness between me(2301) and you: for He is well acquainted with His servants, and He sees (all things). M. Pickthall (English) * 96- Say: Allah sufficeth for a witness between me and you Lo! He is Knower, Seer of His slaves. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 96- De ki: "Benimle sizin aranızda şahit olarak Allah yeter. Çünkü O, kullarının yaptığından haberdardır, yaptıklarını çok iyi görendir." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *94- Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman, insanları inanmaktan alıkoyan şey, onların: "Allah, elçi olarak bir beşer mi gönderdi?" demelerinden başkası değildir.(107) 95- De ki: "Eğer yeryüzünde (insan değil de) tatmin bulmuş yürüyen melekler olsaydı, biz de onlara gökten elçi olarak elbette melek gönderirdik."(108) 96- De ki: "Benimle aranızda şahid olarak Allah yeter; kuşkusuz O, kullarından gerçeğiyle haberdardır, görendir."(109) 97- Allah, kimi hidayete ulaştırırsa, işte o, hidayet bulmuştur, kimi de saptırırsa onlar için O'nun dışında asla veliler bulamazsın.(110) Kıyamet günü, biz onları yüzükoyun körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak haşrederiz.(111) Onların barınma yerleri cehennemdir; ateşi sükûn buldukça, çılgın alevini onlara arttırırız. AÇIKLAMA 107. Bu, bir insanın Allah'ın elçisi olmayacağı konusundaki yanlış kanaatinin tüm çağlardaki cahil insanlar arasında yaygın olduğunu gösterir. Onlar sadece insan olduğu, yemek yediği, karısı ve çocukları olduğu için bir elçiyi reddetmişlerdir. Buna mukabil, zaman geçtikçe peygamberlerin takipçileri de onun insan olmadığına ve sadece elçi olduğuna inanmaya başlamışlardır. Bu nedenle bazıları peygamberlerini ilâh edinmiş, bazıları onu Allah'ın oğlu, bazıları da Allah'ın cisimleşmiş şekli olarak kabul etmişlerdir. Kısacası cahil insanlar hiç bir zaman bir insanın Allah'ın peygamberi olabileceği gerçeğini kabul etmemişlerdir. Açıklama için bkz. Yasin, an: 11. 108. Buradan Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) sadece vahyi tebliğ etmek için değil aynı zamanda ona uygun bir hayat tarzı kurmak üzere de gönderildiği çıkmaktadır. O, vahyin ilkelerini insani şartlara uygulamalı ve getirdiği daveti anlamaya ve dinlemeye çalışanların yanlış anlayışlarını ortadan kaldırmalıdır. Bunun yanısıra Hz. Peygamber, müminleri vahyi öğretilere dayanan bir toplum oluşturacak şekilde eğitmelidir. Davetine karşı çıkan ve onu reddedenlerle bâtıla giden yolları kapatmak ve Allah'ın elçi göndermede gayesi olan ıslahı gerçekleştirmek için savaşmalıdır. Tüm bunların insan topluluğu içinde gerçekleştirilmesi gerektiğinden bu görevi sadece bir insan (peygamber) başarabilir. Eğer elçi olarak bir melek gönderilseydi, onun yapabileceği tek şey vahyi insanlara iletmek, aktarmak olurdu. Çünkü o insanlarla birlikte yaşayıp onların yaşayışını düzeltmek için onların hayatlarına ve meselelerine ortak olamazdı. O halde sadece insan olan bir elçinin bu göreve uygun olduğu kabul edilmesi gereken apaçık bir gerçektir. 109. Yani, "Allah, benim sizi ıslah etmek için harcadığım tüm çabalardan ve sizin benim görevimi engellemek için harcadığınız tüm çabalardan haberdardır. O'nun şahitliği yeter, çünkü nihai hükmü O verecektir." 110. Bu ayette Kur'an ilâhî bir kuralı ortaya koymaktadır. Allah, sadece kendi hidayetine uymayı isteyen kimseyi doğru yola ulaştırır ve sapmak isteyenin de sapıtmasına izin verir. Bundan sonra Allah'ın hidayet kapısını kapadığı kimseyi doğru yola getirmeye hiç kimsenin gücü yetmez, çünkü o kimse inatçılığı ve sapıklıktaki ısrarı nedeniyle hidayetten mahrum edilmiştir. Şu açık bir gerçektir ki, eğer bir kimse hakka sırtını döner ve bâtıla bağlanırsa, dünyada onu bâtıldan çevirip hakka döndürebilecek hiç bir güç yoktur. Çünkü bu sapıklıktan sonra Allah böyle bir kimse için haktan daha da uzaklaşıp bâtıla daha çok sevgi duymasına neden olan vesileler yaratır. 111. Kıyamet gününde onlar kör, sağır ve dilsiz olarak diriltileceklerdir, çünkü onlar bu dünyada iken hakkı görmediler, hakkı duymadılar, hakkı konuşmadılar. Kör, sağır, dilsizler gibi davrandılar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *96. De ki: "Benimle sizin aranızda Allah'tan başkası tanıklık edemez; kullarından kalplerinde olanı bütün açıklığıyla görerek haberdar olan O'dur". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *96. De ki: Allah Teâlâ benimle sizin aranızda şahit olarak kâfidir. Şüphe yok ki, o, kullarından haberdardır, "onları hakkıyla- görücü bulunmaktadır. 96. Ve Resulüm!. 0 inkarcılar şunu da (de ki: Allah Teâlâj kudretiyle, ilmiyle, hikmetiyle her şeyi kuşatan o Yüce Mâbud (benimle sizin aranızda şahit olarak kâfidir) onun bir resûli olduğuma, üzerime düşen peygamberlik vazifesini yerine getirmeye çalıştığıma, sizin de bana karşı nasıl inkarcı bir vaziyet aldığınıza o Yüce Yaratıcı şahittir, onun yardımıyla göstermeye muvaffak olduğum mucizeler, benim bir Peygamber olduğuma şahitlik etmektedir. Artık elçinin bir melek olması hakkındaki bir iddia, fesatçı bir zorbalıktan, bir cehalet eserinden başka bir şey değildir, öyle bir iddiaya iltifat olunamaz. (Şüphe yok ki, o) Yüce Yaratıcı (kullarından haberdardır) onların görünen hallerini de, gizli emellerini de bilmektedir ve onları hakkıyla (görücü bulunmaktadır) onların nasıl bir harekette, bir inatlaşmada, inkarcı bir vaziyette bulunduklarını tamamen görüp bilmektedir. Hiçbir şey, o Yüce Yaratıcıya karşı gizli kalamaz. Binaeenaleyh Cenab'ı Hak, Resûl-i Ekreminin hak yolundaki kutsal mesâisini de tamamen bilmektedir, elbetteki onu bu mesaisinin mükâfatına kavuşturacaktır. Bu, Resûlullah hakkında bir teselli ve bir müjde demektir. Ve o âlim yaratıcı, o inkarcıların da o bâtıl iddialarını, sırf kıskançlık sebebiyle ve liderlik sevdasıyla ileri sürdükleri temennilerini ve kötü iradeleri yüzünden hidayete kavuşamadıklarını da tamamen bilmektedir. Elbette ki, onlar da bu kötü hareketlerinin cezasını göreceklerdir. Bu da onların haklarında büyük bir tehdit mahiyetindedir.